La cura falsa
by hellovick
Summary: Nuestros protagonistas sufrieron el ataque de una cadena. Alguien sospechoso les entrega una cura para evitar caer en desgracia por el ataque. Sin embargo, ante la duda de si esta es verdadera, Alice se arriesga y decide probarla. Tal parece que esa no era la mejor idea.


-Debemos tomar esto, el médico dijo que revertirá el efecto del ataque- Dijo Gil.

-No confió en ese hombre extraño- comento Alice.

- Escucha conejo, esto es por nuestro bien-

-Pero se veía sospechoso, concuerdo con Alice-kun- Concordó Break.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo sabemos que esto nos ayudara?- Dijo Oz, refiriéndose al pequeño frasco de cristal que tenia Gil en la mano.

-Alguien deberá probarlo y desmantelar el misterio- Dijo Break divertido.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación.

-Dame esa cosa- Ordeno Alice acercándose a Gil y sacándole el frasco de las manos.

-Oye, conejo- -Terminemos con esto de una vez cabeza de algas, mientras más rápido, mejor- Lo interrumpió ella.

Miro fijamente al frasco con cara de seriedad. Alice sabía que había algo raro con esto, y simplemente, no era de confianza. Por un lado, estaba la posibilidad de que realmente fuera una cura, y entonces, deberían aprovecharla. Por otro lado, no podía permitir ver a alguien en desgracia si esto resultaba ser una trampa. Lo abrió.

Observo el color vino del liquido, e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Hay suficiente en ese frasco para los 4, en caso de que sea una verdadera cura. Asique, no lo bebas todo, Alice-kun- Comento Break.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar el frasco. Tomo un sorbo.

Separo el pequeño frasco de sus labios. Todos quedaron en silencio, esperando expectantes a que algo pasara. Alice pestañeo un par de veces, nada sucedió. Bueno, eso pensó.

De repente, Alice abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras el frasco transparente caía de su mano.

Y así, ella cayó al suelo.

-¡Alice!- Exclamo Oz, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia ella. La tomo entre sus brazos. Todavía tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y estaba blanda como una muñeca de trapo.- ¡Alice, reacciona!-

-Diablos- Murmuro Gil.

- Tal parece que si era una trampa- Dijo Break mientras se acercaba a Alice y tomaba el frasco caído al lado de ella.- Posiblemente sea veneno. Nos querían ver caer-

-¿¡Veneno!?- Oz estaba anonadado.

-Sí, pero debe haber una cura. El plan no es asesinarnos, si no, Alice-kun ya estaría muerta, y no lo está… Por ahora.- Sentencio Break. Miro a Alice, quien estaba entre los brazos de Oz, y observo como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Respiraba a toda velocidad. –Su corazón esta acelerado…- Siguió- Esa poción debe causar mucho dolor.-

- Ese hombre debe de tener la cura, ¿No es así?- Pregunto Gilbert.

-Así es, Gil-kun. Lamentablemente, ya debe de estar lejos de la mansión. Iremos por el luego, lo más importante ahora es encontrar una manera de tranquilizar a la señorita Alice.-

-¿Cómo haremos eso?...- Oz dijo para sí mismo mientras miraba con preocupación a Alice, quien tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y la mirada perdida, con su respiración a mil por hora. De repente, algo le vino a la cabeza.- ¡Gil, tu hermano debe tener alguna poción para calmar el estado de Alice!-

-Si, iré a verlo-

De repente, Alice cerró sus ojos con fuerza y grito con dolor.

-¡Alice!- El joven de ojos verdes vio como la cara de ella se transformaba en una mueca de sufrimiento.

Todos observaron como Alice tomaba su cuello con sus manos, como si le doliera. Sus parpados cerrados fuertemente demostraban el tortuoso momento por el que ella estaba pasando. Sufría, y a Oz le desesperaba verla sufrir. Ella jadeo un par de veces, antes de que sus manos cayeran pesadamente a los lados de su cuerpo y ella perdiera la conciencia.

-¡Alice!- Frunció el seño. Habían sido engañados, de nuevo. Y Alice había salido herida por ello. En realidad, era su culpa, ¿No es así?, si él no hubiera dejado que Alice se arriesgara y tomara del condenado frasco, no estaría en este estado.-_"No es momento para culpas, debo ayudar a Alice"- _Pensó. La cargó cuidadosamente y se puso de pie.

-Oz-kun, lleva a la señorita Alice a su habitación. Gilbert, tu ve a lo de tu hermano por la pócima; Yo veré que puedo hacer por encontrar al culpable de esto- Dijo Break.

Y así, cada uno hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero… ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto? ¿Cómo es que aquel peligroso frasco había caído en las manos de Oz y los demás? Y ¿Por qué necesitaban una cura en primer lugar?

**Flashback.**

-Se nos ha informado que una cadena está presente en los cuarteles de Pandora- Dijo Liam. Estaban reunidos en una oficina dentro de los cuarteles.

-¿Una cadena en los cuarteles? ¿Cómo es que nadie la ha visto?- Pregunto en tono irónico Gil.

-Varios miembros y guardias han reportado ataques. Dicen haber visto una gran sombra negra por los pasillos, y haber sido víctimas de la misma.- Se acomodo sus lentes.- Sin embargo, parece que no logran detectar desde que lugar exacto asecha-

-Si va y viene constantemente, pero no está presente permanentemente, quiere decir que esta cadena ya tiene contratista- Dijo Break mientras saboreaba un par de caramelos.

-Así es. Aun así, todavía no hemos podido localizar quien es. Una revisión se está llevando a cabo en estos momentos.- Termino Liam.

-Entonces debemos estar preparados, puede atacar en cualquier momento- Comento Gil.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo Alice.-Algo se acerca.- Miro a los costados.

-Tal vez la cadena esta por atacar- Dijo Oz.

De repente, un gran estruendo se hizo presente. Provenía de abajo.

Corrieron hacia allá. Al llegar, una gran sombra negra con unos grandes y borrosos ojos blancos se hacía presente en el salón principal, destruyendo todo lo que pudiera a su paso.

-Otra vez- Dijo Liam mientras miraba con asombro a la criatura en frente de sus ojos. –Debemos enfocarnos en detectar al contratista.- Aviso a los demás.

Miraron por todos lados.

Oz logro divisar algo en una esquina del salón. Una sombra, tal vez una persona, que miraba inmóvil la escena. -¡Allí esta! ¡Aquel debe ser el contratista!- Señalo en dirección a la presencia del rincón. Todos lo miraron.

-Así es, Oz-kun, tal parece que allí está el culpable de este desorden-

-Ahora debemos re-construir el salón - Mufó Liam.

-Veo tu preocupación por los daños ocasionados, pero primero debemos preocuparnos por atrapar a aquella presencia lo más rápido posible.- Dijo Break.

La obscura cadena lanzo un ataque en dirección al recién llegado grupo; Una clase de bola de gas les fue dirigida.

-¡Oz, cuidado!- Alice grito.

Oz vio esta bola alcanzándolo, pero logro apartarse a tiempo para no ser herido.

El ataque no le dio a Oz, pero formo un gran cráter en el suelo, y un gas espeso empezó a dispersarse por el lugar. Oh claro, lo que faltaba: ¿Veneno?

-Break, ¿¡Que es esto!?- Le grito en pregunta Gil.

-Es un adormecedor. No nos matara, pero al ser inhalado, nuestro cuerpo se irá durmiendo poco a poco. Recuerdo luchar contra una cadena así antes. Es fácil de vencer-

La mencionada empezó a moverse estruendosamente en dirección contraria a los presentes, como si quisiera irse. Intentaron alcanzarla, pero sus enormes pasos la alejaban más y más.

-Maldición- Se quejo Alice.

-Oh. Dije que sería fácil de vencer, no fácil de atrapar, Alice-kun.- Dijo Break, burlándose de ella.

-¡Maldito payaso!-

-¡El contratista sigue allí!- Oz exclamo, al momento que comenzaba a correr en dirección a este, quien lo miro, y pareció sorprenderse. Se dio la vuelta, y atino a salir corriendo por la puerta junto con su cadena, pero antes de poder lograrlo, una guadaña se dirigió a toda velocidad en su dirección, atrapándolo de su capa contra la pared.

Todos miraron a Oz.

-No use los poderes de B-rabbit- Dijo el sorprendido. Entonces, todos miraron a Alice, quien sonreía triunfante.

-¡Ha!- Exclamo.

Oz sonrió.

Claro, Alice sabía perfectamente cómo usar una guadaña. –Alice, ¿de dónde la sacaste?-

-Estaba tirada por aquí cerca- Comento como si nada.

Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el cautivo sujeto.

Al acercarse más, pudieron verlo con más detalle. – Tiene un uniforme de los escuadrones de Pandora.- Exclamo Gil.

-Es por eso que el pequeño bastardo paso desapercibido- Comento Break con una sonrisa. Sacando una paleta para saborearla a continuación.

Este los miraba a todos, mientras debatían sobre el mismo. Con todos distraídos, el se saco la capa, (la cual era presa de la guadaña) y salió corriendo.

No lograron atraparlo.

-Oh, tal parece que se nos ha escapado de las manos- Break sonrió.-No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, lo encontraremos luego.-

-Hemos aspirado el gas de la cadena- Comento Gil.

-Entonces debemos encontrar una cura entes de perder el conocimiento, Gil-kun.-

(Más tarde)

Los 4 protagonistas de momentos atrás estaban ahora en el salón de la mansión. Ahora con Sharon presente.- He contactado con un medico. Dice tener una cura para prevenir la parálisis del cuerpo por el gas inhalado en el ataque.- Dijo ella.

Y así, las puertas se abrieron, y un alto hombre con bata blanca y pulcra se adentro al lugar.

Hizo una reverencia, y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de cristal. –Me han informado de la presencia de la cadena. Tengo entendido que han aspirado el gas peligroso de esta. Esto será necesario para evitar cualquier desafortunado incidente. – Dijo este con voz grave y ronca, la cual resonó en los rincones de la habitación.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros. Este hombre era sospechoso. Sin embargo, ante la posibilidad de salvación, ciertos riesgos deben tomarse de vez en cuando.

Después de darles la pequeña pócima, este desapareció detrás de las grandes puertas, dejando la supuesta cura en manos de nuestros protagonistas.

-Entonces…- Comenzó Oz, mirando el frasco que Gil poseía entre manos.

-_Debemos tomar esto, el médico dijo que revertirá el efecto del ataque_._- Dijo Gil._

Y ya saben cómo continua la historia, ¿No es así?

**Fin del Flashback.**

Alice se encontraba en su cama. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, y se encontró con una silueta sentada en frente de ella, mirando a través de la ventana con interés.

Froto sus ojos con una mano. Pestañeo.

Intento levantarse, pero una mano se poso en su pecho, obligándola a recostarse otra vez.

-Alice, debes descansar- Dijo una dulce voz familiar. –No sabemos qué efectos puede causar lo que sea que fuera esa pócima. Es mejor que te quedes recostada- Finalizo.

Fijo su vista en el. – ¿Oz?- Logro pronunciar en un hilo de voz. ¿Por qué le costaba hablar? Al escucharla decir su nombre, este sonrió con ternura, pero mirándola con notable preocupación.-Si, Alice, aquí estoy. No te preocupes- Este alzo su mano y la poso suavemente sobre la frente de la chica. Luego suspiro con alivio.- No tienes fiebre. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Intento responderle, pero su voz no salía. Al ver el intento de esta por articular una palabra sin éxito, la preocupación de Oz subió. Alice no estaba bien, eso era obvio.

Luego de unos segundos, ella se percato de un dolor que nacía en su pecho y se extendía hasta su cuello. Se sentía un tanto mareada, y el hecho de no poder hablar la irritaba. Pero claro, no tenía suficiente fuerza para demostrar su irritación.

Una punzada de dolor la ataco en todo su cuerpo. Hizo una mueca sufrida. Se llevo la mano al cuello, donde el dolor se había acumulado, para luego desaparecer. Su cara mostro una calmada expresión. Odiaba su estado actual.

Oz se percato de esto. –Alice, ¿Te duele?- Ella solo asintió pesadamente. –Sharon-chan me ha dado un calmante para detener el dolor temporalmente. Gil llegara con una cura para ti, resiste…- El finalizo con una sonrisa, una falsa, claro. La preocupación y la impotencia por no poder hacer nada lo fastidiaban, odiaba ver a Alice en ese mal estado. Se levanto para buscar el calmante, sin embargo, algo tiro débilmente de su manga. La miro, Alice lo jalaba de su camisa. –Oz- Logro decir con los ojos entre abiertos. El tomo la mano de ella entre las suyas- No te preocupes, Alice, no me iré. Solo te buscare el calmante- Le dedico una dulce y tierna sonrisa, para luego dirigirse al mueble que estaba cerca de la cama y tomar una pequeña botella. Volvió al lado de Alice.-Intenta sentarte con cuidado- Le dijo él.

Y así lo hizo, o por lo menos lo intento. Quedo recostada sobre la almohada, no sentada del todo. Oz abrió lo botella y la acerco a los labios de Alice.- Intenta tomar un poco- Dijo, sosteniendo el recipiente e inclinándolo para que ella pudiera beber. Ella no podía moverse, realmente se sentía débil, y detestaba eso. Logro tragar un poco de aquel líquido, mientras que un poco del mismo caía desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su mentón.

Alejo la botella y la cerró. Acerco su mano hacia la boca de ella y seco suavemente el líquido que había resbalado por debajo de esta. Esta acción causo un leve sonrojo por parte de Alice. El sonrió. Se detuvo con detalle para observarla… Verla así, con sus ojos entre abiertos, ese leve sonrojo en su cara, su cabello obscuro alrededor… Se veía… Hermosa. Se encontró a si mismo sonrojado. Pero vamos, no era la primera vez que se quedaba así, admirándola.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

De pronto, la energía empezó a volver al cuerpo de Alice. Pestañeo, abrió y cerró sus puños. Se sentía mejor, no del todo, pero estaba mejor. Volvió a mirarlo, juntando sus miradas otra vez. De nuevo, el calor se acumulo en sus mejillas. Se quedaron unos segundos perdidos en los ojos del otro. Oz reacciono.- Ah, Alice. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- Dijo con una sonrisa, y sonrojado.

-Yo… me siento mejor-.

-Todavía necesitas reposo, intenta dormir un poco más. ¿De acuerdo?- Poso su mano sobre la de ella suavemente.-Me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas.- Finalizo. Ella se relajo, y se adentro entre las sabanas. Cerró sus ojos, e instantáneamente se quedo profundamente dormida.

El solo la observaba. Y sin darse cuenta, se quedo colgado de ella y su pacifica expresión, mientras los minutos pasaban.

Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza lentamente, para luego acercarse y depositar un beso en su frente.-Duerme bien, mi preciada Alice-

Luego de un rato, Gil llego. Break y Sharon lo recibieron.

-He conseguido la cura para el conejo. También el verdadero medicamento para los efectos del ataque.- Dijo el recién llegado.

-Magnifico, Gil-kun. Mañana por la mañana le daremos la poción a la señorita Alice, ya que ahora es importante que descanse.-

-Ahora, ustedes deberían tomar la cura que les corresponde para prevenir futuros problemas.- Sonrió Sharon.

Luego de hacer lo sutilmente ordenado por La señorita Rainsworth, Gil se dirigió a la habitación de Oz, para darle a este su parte del brebaje curativo.

(En la habitación del joven Vessalliuz)

-Toma, Oz, debes tomar esto.-

-De acuerdo, gracias.- Tomo el liquido que le fue entregado. Luego, un pensamiento paso rápidamente por su mente.- Oye Gil, realmente has llegado a apreciar a Alice, ¿No es así?-El pelinegro se sonrojo, y miro para otro lado. –Puedes decirlo, no es como si le fuera a decir a alguien- Rio Oz.

Gil suspiro- Puede que haya llegado a apreciar al conejo…-

-Tú también estás preocupado. Lo sé.- Sonrió Oz

El sonroje de Gil subió de tono. No lo admitiría, pero si, Alice ahora también era alguien importante para él. La presencia de esta era algo que extrañaría si algo le pasase. Claro, nunca lo diría.- Solo ve a dormir, mañana debemos seguir en busca del infiltrado de Pandora.-

-Claro, buenas noches.- Sonrió Oz una vez más.

Y así, la noche desapareció, para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

El joven de cabellera dorada se dirigió a la habitación de Alice para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Una vez comprobado esto, bajo escaleras abajo al salón, donde Liam, Break, Sharon y Gil estaban. Lo raro era, que un hombre extraño estaba esposado por unos guardias.

-Oh, buenos días Oz-kun-

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- Pregunto El.

-Es el contratista, lo han atrapado anoche mientras se infiltraba por los corredores del lugar- Dijo Gil.

-Oz-sama, debes entregarle el medicamento a Alice. Seguramente estará por despertar.-

-Veo que todos ustedes están bien. ¿Es la tal Alice la que ha bebido mi poción entonces?- Hablo la extraña y presa presencia masculina.-Un simple medicamento no causara ningún efecto contrario en quien sea haya tomado del frasco. – Rio con voz ronca.

Oz lo miro con seriedad.- Tú tienes la cura.- Sentencio.

-Es posible. ¿Y que si poseo tal objeto? No planeo dártela libremente sin nada a cambio. Claro, algo que se asemeje a su precio- Sonrió maliciosamente. Bueno, no era tan ignorante después de todo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pronuncio Oz en un tono lleno de enojo. Las cosas podrían haber sido peores. Alice estaba bien por ahora. Pero más allá de este hecho, alguien la había dañado. Y él le prometió protegerla. Asique este canalla que se encontraba frente a sus ojos no era una excepción en cuanto el desprecio que el joven de ojos verde esmeralda podría sentir, por cualquier mínimo ser que se atreviera a cruzar la línea con su preciosa Alice.

-Oz, puede ser una trama. Tal vez cualquier remedio común funcione con la coneja.-

Oz miro a Gil. Bueno, eso era cierto, no hay que arriesgarse si no es realmente necesario.

De repente, las puertas del espacioso cuarto se abrieron de golpe, rebelando a una conocida muchacha de largo cabello marrón obscuro, y penetrantes ojos violeta.

-¡Alice, no deberías estar fuera de la cama!- Oz se apresuro de inmediato en dirección a esta, quien parecía un poco mas pálida de lo común, y tal vez cansada, pero en fin, la misma Alice de siempre.

-¡Como si realmente necesitara estar acostada todo el día! Estoy bien. Además, me moría del aburrimiento- Dijo esbozando un pequeño puchero al final. Sus ojos se fijaron en los guardias que allí se encontraban, y luego en el hombre que preso de ellos estaba.

El silencio lleno el espacio.

Tres, dos, uno…

-¡Tu eres el maldito que nos dio ese condenado veneno!- Grito esta. Si, definitivamente se sentía bastante mejor.- ¡Solo espera a que este totalmente recuperada y te daré una lección!- Prosiguió.

-A-Alice, cálmate.- Dijo Oz mientras la sostenía levemente de los brazos con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor por el nerviosismo.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!¡Ese bastardo casi nos mata!- Contestaba ella, con la furia llenándole las orbitas de sus ojos.

-Y por poco lo logro- Dijo el mencionado, o mejor dicho insultado, con una mueca sarcástica.

-Los oficiales se llevaran a este hombre y lo encerraran- Dijo Liam.- Pero antes, necesitamos comprobar la autenticidad del veneno restante en el cuerpo de Alice-sama.-

Oz asintió. Gil se acerco a Alice y extendió su mano, mostrando una pequeña botella de vidrio verdoso.- Toma esto coneja. Debemos comprobar que tu estado mejore- Dijo con una fingida indiferencia. Ella devolvió tal actitud al tomar dicho objeto, para luego beber de él.

Lo trago rápidamente. Después de un par de segundos, el resto de la energía faltante en Alice comenzó a volver a su cuerpo, otorgándole ese cuarto faltante de fuerza que había perdido. Sonrió, finalmente, se sentía perfectamente otra vez.

-¡Por favor, como si un medicamento cualquiera fuera a funcio…!- - El hombre fue interrumpido por una patada que le fue dirigida a la cara. Alice, obviamente fue ella.

Break sonrió.- Bueno, creo que con esto queda claro que Alice-kun está mejor. Pueden llevarse a la sabandija ahora-

Y con eso, se llevaron al hombre de allí.

Oz suspiro con pesadez. Luego miro hacia Alice, quien ya estaba gozando de un trozo de carne. Qué alivio, ella estaba bien. Esta desvió su mirada del plato de carne y le correspondió a él con sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos, antes de mirar al costado como si nada, pero como no, con un leve sonroje tiñéndole suavemente sus mejillas. El sonrió.

Si el veneno hubiera sido letal, si Alice no hubiera durado más… ¿Quién sabe qué sería de él?

Se sentó al lado de ella. –Me alegro de que te encuentres bien Alice-

-No era tan grave.- Dijo casi en un susurro.- Tú también estas bien después de todo- Nuevamente, ese tono rojizo que le adornaba su blanca cara. Se paro, tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a pararse también.- ¡Ahora, vamos! ¡No estabas ahí cuando me desperté hoy! Asique… ¡tienes que hacerme compañía!- Termino, caminando delante de él hacia su habitación. El pestañeo con sorpresa. Pero claramente no se negó, ni lo haría tampoco.

Los dos se recostaron en la cama de ella. Alice todavía estaba un tanto cansada. Se aferro a Oz en un abrazo, el cual el correspondió. –Duerme Alice… Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Lo prometo- Sonrió alegre y cálidamente, mientras ella se dejaba a si misma cerrar sus ojos. –Eso espero… Oz- Y así, se durmió en sus brazos.


End file.
